Drabble Shmabble
by Serenity.Jones
Summary: A series of drabbles that have different topics for the Flock. Every FF-er needs drabbles.XD
1. Happiness

**A Happy Drabble that will make you cry tears of Joy. I felt like writing something sappy thats not depressing, so here it goes.**

__

**

* * *

**

Take this moment in time. Freeze it now.

I don't want to lose a moment of this, happiness.

Soak it all in, like a sponge on crack.

It feels like living another day will be greater than anything.

It don't really matter If I take a picture. The memoir will be a grand.

Delight is told to be a few tear drops away.

However if its for my family to live happily, I'll do more.

Remembrance of this day would last permanently.

Even if I have to scribe it on stone.


	2. Cat Attack

**A Humorous Drabble that will make you laugh till you pee yourself XD. I felt like writing something silly thats not depressing, so here it goes.**

__

**

* * *

**

Gazzy stared up at the tree, amused. A cat sat on a branch yowling.

"Mrowr," Imitated the Gasman mockingly, smirking like Fang.

The orange tabby had its fur on end, glaring at the intruder below.

Grinning manically, Gazzy climbed up the tree, reaching the cat.

"Mrowr," He called out once more, giving the cat a mental heart attack.

"Its a cat, leave it alone" he thought to himself, but the animal

Intrigued him. Gazzy broke off a stick, and prodded the cat.

"Mrow-ch- Ow"


	3. Love, what does it mean?

**A Drabble that will make you smile. I felt like writing something happy again thats not depressing, so here it goes.**

__

**

* * *

**

_Love. A simple word, meaning a million. _

_Yet, the question still remains. _

_How can one four- letter word mean everything?_

_The question hard to answer, for its hard to decide what love truly is. _

_Is it somthing we see everyday? Is it a sixth sense that we all have?_

_Or is it just plain Irrational and pointless in our daily lives? _

_If all these things add up to one thing, then everything should be at least okay. _

_But instead its filled with hate. Something we don't need. _

_Why can't we just be Hippies and all go for the Peace or something?_

_Oh, Because thats out of date, the last time I checked._


	4. Hey Look A Plane!

******A/N: Hey guys. Its been a while. Have you guys been missing some drabbles? Lol. This one goes out to Nudge and Gazzy. Thier inner child loveness is adorable. So I thought I should make this one for them. Of course I could never see them actally dating until that Gasmask is at age 15 or something. They'd still be legal. On certain terms. Lol.**

**Hey Look, Its A Plane!**

Nudge laid in the tall grass, thinking until she gave herself a headache.

"Its not fair." She'd whisper to herself. She was so intune to her conversational thoughts that she didn't hear Gazzy sneak up on her.

He didn't mean to make her jump.

He didn't mean to make her scared.

He didn't mean to make her yell at him.

But he made her lugh at the end.

And that warmed his heart just a little bit.

" I have to tell you something," Gazzy said in a nervous voice, Imatating Nudge. Therefore, makeing her giggle.

" You can tell me anything." Nudge said happily, thinking of only the best.

" Well.. I ... I .. L- Hey look! A plane!" Gazzy said in a loud voce, making Nudge turn her head.


	5. Maybe

**Drabble time! Haven't drabbled in awhile, so here it goes. :E**

Maybe I always did love Jeb, as a father.

Maybe, it was because he freed us, and he was our father figure towards the Flock and I.

But then he mysteriously disappeared to become a white coat once more.

So, maybe, underneath all the anger and traitor like feelings towards Jeb,

I think I might actually like him.

But, its a possibility.

Maybe.


	6. Deed sharing

**Okay, so this chapter got all messed up. Had a drabble for it, then it got replaced. And I don't remember replacing it with an unfinshed song fic. :( So I'm trying this one again, its different.**

Max looked up at the sky, thinking over her problems.

She had so many, it was hard to keep track of them all.

The stars seemed to dance a little more when Fang's light comforting arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, swinging her legs that dangled over the tree branch.

" Wanna split my deeds in half?" She asked Fang as she played with the hem of her shirt.

He truned around, and smiled her smile. The one he reserved for Max only.

"Sure, as long as I get the easy deeds."


	7. Its a Hard Love

**This one goes to Iggy, my not-so-secret-fictional-lover. :)**

Its hard being blind.

Its hard to to get your bearings straight every other day.

Its hard to just live.

So why do I even bother on trying?

Why not make the most of it, and tell her that she's worth living for.

Cause thats what gets me up every morning.

Her love towards her blind pyro man.

Its a hard love.


	8. Tatoe for Dinner

**Haha. Tatoe's for dinner, might as well give another Ig drabble. And Rainbow Spawn. :)**

"Ma-ax. We need more food." Nudge whined, in my ears.

Max poked the fire with her stick sighing.

"You just had a potatoe, thats all we have tonight." Max explained.

She was right, over course. But carrying ten pounds of 'Tatoes'.

Yeah, the cooking blind guy gets to carry the heavy stuff.

Better than toting that dang Total lover around.


	9. Just half of it

I wish you could just admit it that you love me too.

Becuse fantasy isn't reality. I can only dream of pulling you close.

Never wanting to let you out of sight is just part of it. So please.

Love me just as much as I love you.

I need you. Don't let me go.

Please be careful because I just might slip through your fingers.

I don't want to lose you now when we're just a breath away.

When I stare at lips, I can only dream of them against mine.

Pressing against mine with a silly grin that just will not go away.

* * *

**So I really think this is in Fang's pov. What do you think?**


End file.
